Exclusive Terror
by DBSD
Summary: Saat itu terjadi banyak pembunuhan di Jepang, rata-rata para korban merupakan pria yang dicurigai sebagai homoseksual oleh orang-orang terdekat atau lingkungan sekitar. Dicurigai semua ini dilakukan oleh 1 organisasi rahasia dan didukung oleh pihak berotoritas. Sementara itu kehidupan masyarakat Tokyo terus berlangsung. Naruto dan Sasuke masih menikmati kebersamaan mereka...
1. Chapter 1

**Exclusive Terror**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi latar, plot dan beberapa OC di sini punya saya. Genocide punya saya.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ShikaKiba

Rating: M bukan buat lemon atau gore.

Genre: Crime, romance, drama, humor, friendship

Warnings: Homophobes, OOC, no girly man

Author's note: Dulu saya pernah buat plot cerita yaoi yang serius dan jadilah Genocide, dimana terjadi pembunuhan/perburuan kaum gay di Jepang oleh satu kelompok misterius. Ceritanya berfokus ke seorang guru yang gay dan harus melindungi satu muridnya yang mengaku kalau dia juga gay dari para pembunuh tersebut. Genocide sendiri berarti pembunuhan dari keseluruhan kelompok, terutama kelompok sebangsa, seras, atau seagama. (Kamus Cambridge, diterjemahkan oleh author). Inget yang Hitler lakuin ke bangsa Yahudi? Itu genocide.

Dan inilah side-storynya, berfokus ke keadaan Jepang saat terror kelompok genocide sedang jadi-jadinya. Saya belum pernah tinggal di Jepang dan saya nggak terlalu tau tentang Jepang (Heck, tentang Indo aja saya cuek) jadi maaf kalau ada hal yang nggak tepat/salah.

Tambahan: Saya ngakak waktu denger lagunya SiM yang Who's Next. Gila, gila, nggak pernah saya denger band rock yang seberani ini ngekritik pemerintah Jepang! Sekaligus juga ngekritik para kritikus yang cuman kritik aja. Liriknya juga pinter banget! Seriuslah, kita butuh lebih banyak band kayak gini, yang nggak nyanyi soal cinta pasaran aja. R-shitei, Merry, Mejibray, the GazettE, dan UVERworld nggak seberani ini, tapi tetep top lah! Buat para readers, saya mau nanya. Jepang sistem pemilihan anggota Diet (MPR DPR klo di kita) lewat pemilu ato apa?

 **Cerita ini fiktif. Bila ada kesamaan pada nama tokoh, tempat, dan kejadian, semuanya semata-mata kebetulan saja.**

 **You are dead already**

 **SiM – Who's Next**

27 Agustus

Naruto selesai mandi sekitar jam 7an sementara Sasuke duduk di sofa, menonton TV sambil minum bir. Malam itu Naruto akan perform di klub Wild'N'Rock sekitar jam 10an. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengarkan live Naruto jadi dia pasti akan duduk di sofa, menonton TV dan akhirnya tidur sekitar jam 9an. Naruto sudah biasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu, walau sejujurnya dia ingin sesekali Sasuke datang ke konsernya.

"Sasuke, aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" seru Naruto dari pintu kamar.

"Aku harus kerja besok, aku bukan remaja ababil yang bisa menonton band rock sampai tengah malam." Jawab Sasuke sambil memindahkan saluran olahraga ke berita.

Sambil bersusah payah memakai bajunya sekaligus mencari stik drumnya Naruto berteriak, "Jangan ejek fansku teme! Kami adalah gerakan perubahan yang akan membebaskan Jepang suatu hari nanti!"

"Bebas dari apa, dobe?"

"Dari stereotype orang harus kerja jadi karyawan dan dari ketergantungan orang dari TV! Dari pembodohan dari fanservice dan sex, juga dari teori bodoh kalau tujuan hidup utama wanita adalah untuk melahirkan anak! Menyadarkan masyarakat yang cuek akan perbuatan pemerintah!" Naruto masih mencari-cari stik drumnya, "Teme! Kau lihat stik drumku?"

"Terakhir aku lihat kau bawa-bawa ke dapur. Coba cek kulkas."

"Brengsek, kau pikir aku apa?!" sepat Naruto yang berjalan cepat ke dapur. Dia lihat-lihat dulu di counter dapur yang bersihnya keterlaluan berkat OCDnya Sasuke, tidak ada. Kemudian dia lihat di laci-laci garpu sendok, tidak ada. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas dia membuka kulkas.

Ada.

Sial, sebodoh apa dia?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menyumpahi dirinya lewat hati dan berteriak dengan nada masam, "Sasuke! Sudah ketemu!"

"Dimana?"

Naruto ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok dapur, "Di kulkas…"

"Hm, sudah kubilang fokus, jangan suka melamun. Besok-besok kau taruh cup ramen ke kotak P3K."

"Berisik!" sepat Naruto sambil menghentakan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

Sementara dia memasukan stik drumnya ke tas punggungnya dia mencari benda-benda lain seperti kaus cadangan, make-up dan cas an HP. Udara juga sedikit dingin jadi Naruto langsung mengubek lemari baju untuk mencari jaket bulunya. Sudah mau musim gugur. Suara TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita pembunuhan dikeraskan Sasuke sampai suaranya terdengar jelas ke kamar.

" _-korban ditemukan pagi hari jam 5 pagi oleh pegawai bar yang sedang beres-beres setelah menutup bar. Korban ditusuk di bagian punggung dan alat kelamin korban ditemukan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Polisi belum yakin motif pembunuh apa karena penyelidikan baru saja dimulai. Menurut keterangan saksi korban adalah pelanggan tetap bar tersebut dan korban tidak pernah terlibat perselisihan di bar. Korban baru meninggalkan bar setelah mabuk dan tidur semalaman sekitar jam setegah 4 setelah korban dibangunkan bartender untuk pulang. Setelah itu tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan atau suara pertengkaran._

" _Diduga kasus pembunuhan yang semakin marak ini merupakan pembunuhan berantai meskipun pola dan cara pebunuhannya beragam. Hal ini diduga karena para korban selalu berjenis kelamin pria yang dicurigai memiliki penyimpangan seksual oleh teman, orang terdekat, keluarga dan orang-orang di lingkungan kerja atau sekolahnya. Polisi masih terus menyelidiki kasus ini. Tenten melaporkan dari tempat kejadian._

" _Baik. Terima kasih Tenten. Kami kembali mengingatkan anda akan kejadian pembakaran bar homoseksual di dekat stasiun oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang telah terbukti bersalah, Higurashi Endo. Polisi masih mencari keberadaan pelaku namun pelaku ditemukan hilang dari kediaman dan pekerjaannya. Berikut beritanya-"_

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian dan memanggul tas berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi. Gambar seorang polisi terlihat sedang diwawancarai oleh sekumpulan mic dengan beragam nama saluran.

" _-Saya tegaskan kembali. Higurashi Endo-san telah dinyatakan hilang dari kediamannya berikut dengan keluarganya yang terdiri dari istri dan 2 anak perempuan. Kami sudah menyelidiki dan menemukan bahwa Higurashi-san sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya. Orangtuanya juga tidak diberi kabar dan masih mempertanyakan keadaan anaknya."_

Naruto kemudian menengok ke Sasuke. Tangannya yang pucat menggenggam erat kaleng birnya dan alisnya mengerut. Sekilas Naruto pikir Sasuke sedang marah akan penyelidikan polisi yang tidak beres-beres atau apa. Namun begitu dia lihat mata hitam Sasuke, tercerminkan kekhawatiran serta ketakutan.

"Hei, Sasuke…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Hn?"

"Lihat aku."

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa kecurigaan dan dalam sekejap bibirnya dikecup lembut Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kaget akan tetapi pipinya memerah sedikit. Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengganti saluran TV ke olahraga kembali,

"Hati-hati di jalan, dobe."

Naruto kembali meluruskan badannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Oke, kalau konsernya sudah selesai akan kukabari." Katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

 **My baby, sweet baby  
I see you smiling when I close my eyes**

 **ONE OK ROCK – My Sweet Baby**

Wild'N'Rock adalah sebuah klub yang tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi pelanggan tetapnya membanjir karena klub ini sudah terkenal di kalangan anak muda dan para debuter rock. Kadang ada beberapa band rock yang sudah lumayan terkenal kembali manggung di klub ini sehingga banyak fans setianya yang sering menampakan diri mereka di sini. Belum lagi para band rock pemula yang ingin belajar.

Ketika Naruto sampai di Wild'N'Rock, dia menemukan Shikamaru sedang memainkan HP di depan pintu masuk belakang. Pintu masuk depan dijaga oleh security karena belum open gate, para personil band yang akan tampil malam itu masuk lewat pintu belakang. Penampilan Shikamaru sama seperti biasa; kaus hitam ketat dengan tangan panjang yang menunjukan bentuk badannya, celana jeans putih dengan motif camo abu yang longgar dan sepatu boot tentara hitam pekat dengan kerlingan besi di solnya, menutupi ujung celana Shikamaru. Tangan Shikamaru yang mengenakan jam tangan putih besar sehingga menjadi terlihat semakin berotot dan Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru mengganti anting-antingnya yang hanya cincin logam biasa menjadi seperti pin berbentuk kepala serigala hitam. Tas selimpang hitam menghiasi tampilannya yang macho.

Naruto sendiri mengenakan kaus oblong oranye tua dengan 2 kalung menggantung di lehernya. Satu kalung rantai perak polos, satu kalung pendant hitam dengan mata kalung huruf N gaya gothic, lebih panjang dari kalung rantainya. Dia memakai celana baggy hitam yang menggantung, memperlihatkan setengah betisnya dan sepatu oranye-hitam yang menutupi mata kakinya. Tangannya yang berotot dihiasi 2 handband oranye gelap.

"Hoi, Leader! Ngebokep di HP?" serunya sambil menepuk keras bahu pemuda yang sedang sibuk main HP. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dia membalas salam Naruto.

"Ngebokep pantatmu. Aku sedang sibuk menenangkan Kiba yang tidak bisa nonton konser kita."

Naruto melirik HP Shikamaru dan melihat pesan KIba yang penuh dengan tanda seru dan tanda tanya berkali lipat dan pesan Shikamaru yang pendek tapi tegas. Sambil terus membaca lautan pesan dia bertanya, "Kenapa anak satu ini?"

Shikamaru terlihat ingin sekali melempar HPnya, "Dia sedang mengurusi persiapan pesta pernikahan kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya tidak mengijinkan dia pergi ke sini karena si bodoh ini ketiduran waktu mengatur daftar undangan. Sekarang dia masih mengatur daftar undangan ditambah menghitung jumlah anggaran. Hah~ Lihatlah dia, merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil karena harus bekerja jadi Event Organizer kakaknya sendiri yang ditaktornya setengah edan. Sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak suka bekerja jadi EO sebaiknya dia berhenti dan cari pekerjaan lain. Tapi tidak! Si bodoh ini bilang uangnya besar dan dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Brengsek, ketika kita meneriakkan kalau suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan mati dan kita harus memerdekakan diri kita dari gaji, pacarku sendiri hedonis. Akamaru sendiri kemarin dia berikan sweater mahal, padahal bajuku gitu-gitu aja!"

Naruto langsung menahan tawa, "Heh, kau benar-benar cinta sama anak satu ini ya?"

Shikamaru seketika itu juga melemparkan wajahnya ke belakang, hampir menampar wajah Naruto dengan rambutnya yang kaku, "Hah?"

"Ya, kau kan orangnya pemalas setengah mati. Kau mau capek-capek menenangkan Kiba sudah membuktikan kalau kau rela berkorban buatnya. Pacarmu yang dulu malah sampai marah besar gara-gara kau cuman hubungi dia sekali seminggu. Itu juga kalau kamu tidak lupa."

Shikamaru memandangi Naruto sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "Hah~ Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta kali ini…"

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru keras, "Kau tidak masuk?"

Shikamaru tidak mengalihkan padangannya dari HP, "Nanti, aku leader kalian. Kalau aku masuk dan langsung sibuk dengan Kiba kalian nggak bakal keurus. Sebentar lagi aku masuk."

Naruto hanya mengangkat pundaknya tanda menyerah, "Oke lah. Ingat, jangan kelamaan pacarannya~"

"Berisik sialan."

Naruto kembali tertawa sambil masuk ke klub. Gadis yang mengurusi loket tiket baru datang dengan tas selempang mungilnya, tersenyum pada Naruto. Di sebrang loket pintu masuk aula tempat mereka akan konser masih tertutup namun tidak dikunci. Aula itu tidak begitu besar, paling-paling hanya 90an penonton yang bisa masuk. Di ujung ruangan terdapat panggung luas dan Naruto bisa melihat Sai sedang latihan bass dan Neji sedang melap gitarnya.

"Hoi! Sai! Neji!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya keras.

"Hoi." Jawab Naji kalem. Pemuda itu membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai kali ini. Dia memakai dress shirt abu tua dengan kancing perak dan lengan pendek, celananya celana jeans pensil hitam yang menunjukkan kakinya yang panjang. Jari manis dan tengahnya dihiasi cincin bermata tengkorak hitam. Sepatunya sneakers hitam putih dengan motif catur.

"Hoi, Naruto." Jawab Sai sambil membalas lambaian tangan rekan bandnya. Dia memakai turtleneck hitam dengan tulisan "I'M FUCKING AMAZING AT AMAZING FUCKING" berwarna putih. Bahunya yang lebar kelihatan lebih menonjol dengan bajunya itu. Celananya celana jeans ketat dan menggantung dengan hiasan rantai perak di sekitar pinggang kirinya. Sepatunya sepatu casual yang menyerupai sepatu formal tapi terbuat dari kain, bukan kulit. Warnanya abu-abu dengan jahitan putih. Di telinga kirinya menempel anting kecil berbentuk pin bulat merah.

"Sai, sejak kapan kau ditindik?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati pemuda itu.

"Seminggu yang lalu. Aku tindik telinga kiriku karena aku menyadari kalau aku biseksual."

EH?

WHAT THE FUCK.

Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto sementara dia melongo seperti orang bodoh, "Ap-apa maksudmu? Sai sudah kubilang jangan terlalu blak-blakan kalau ngomong kau dasar sialan!"

"Kan Naruto sendiri yang bilang kalau kita rekan band adalah sahabat dekat. Sahabat dekat selalu membicarakan rahasianya ke sahabat yang lain." Jawab Sai dengan senyumnya yang abnormal.

"Ya- Itu kan- Eugh- Tapi nggak segitunya bodoh! Aku sendiri tidak langsung bilang kalau aku gay ke kalian begitu saja kan?! Kalau ngomong hal yang mengagetkan begitu kasih pemanasan dulu dong!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil melambaikan tangannya kemana-mana.

"Pemanasan? Seperti seks saja, foreplay?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya yang semakin lama semakin horror.

"Kalau kita bukan rekan satu band kalimatmu tadi bisa jadi picking line buat menggoda orang, tolol! Ampun, kenapa juga kau bilang antingmu ini ada hubungannya dengan biseksual?! Dan kenapa kau bisa bilang kau biseksual?!" Naruto menjauh selangkah dari senyum Sai yang benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kaum gay kan biasanya pakai anting di telinga kirinya untuk menandakan ke gay yang lain kalau dia gay. Masa kau tidak tau? Kau dan Shikamaru gay kan?"

"Dengar darimana kau? Aku malah tidak tahu soal anting atau telinga kiri-"

"Rabu 2 minggu yang lalu aku tidur dengan seorang lelaki. Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padanya."

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE WHAT. Sekarang bahkan Neji menepok wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sementara Naruto mematung.

"Kau-kau-! Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tidur dengan seorang lelaki?! Kau kan hetero!" seru Naruto panik.

Mata Sai seperti mengawang-awang, "Malam itu aku pergi ke klub khusus gay yang kau dan Shikamaru sering datangi karena aku penasaran apa bedanya klun gay dengan klub biasa. Ternyata bedanya hanya hampir semua yang datang ke sana adalah gay dan perempuan yang ada di sana hampir dicuekan begitu saja. Mungkin karena itu gadis-gadis itu pergi ke klub gay, agar bisa benar-benar menikmati musik tanpa takut digoda. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan dia…"

"Dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia… Yuuki… Dia pria dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang panjang. Rambutnya dibelah samping dan menutupi satu matanya. Pertama aku melihatnya aku teringat salah satu vocalist a crowd of rebellion jadi aku datangi dia untuk mencari tahu apa dia juga seorang rocker. Dia sedang bersender di bar minuman dan aku traktir dia bir ringan. Matanya hitam, penuh dengan kabut karena dia sedikit mabuk. Lengannya kurus dan jarinya panjang. Dia hanya mengenakan rompi kain longgar yang berkancing hingga aku bisa melihat dada telanjangnya sedikit. Celananya sebatas lutut, menunjukan kakinya yang putih dan panjang. Saat itu aku tertarik untuk coba menggodanya."

"Kau, kau tertarik untuk menggodanya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Cara berbicaranya sangat terpelajar, dia bilang kalau dia adalah seorang guru dari salah satu sekolah swasta di sekitar sini. Aku tidak tahu yang mana, dia tidak mau bilang. Sulit dipercaya. Pertamanya aku kaget mendengar seorang gay menjadi seorang guru yang mengajari calon penerus bangsa kita, tapi dia hanya tertawa. Dia bilang tidak usah takut, dia sendiri mengajarkan secara ketat agar semua muridnya tidak menjadi homoseksual seperti dia. Dia sendiri tidak mau jadi gay, tapi mau apa lagi. Kemudian dia bilang kalau dia datang ke klub ini juga hanya untuk mencari one-night stand karena dia tidak mau punya hubungan apapun dengan lelaki lagi. Kemudian dia menawarkanku untuk coba tidur dengannya."

"Hah?!" ucap Naruto dan Neji sekaligus.

"Iya. Kami pergi ke satu love hotel dan aku tidur dengannya. Pertamanya aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan tubuh seorang lelaki, jadi dia yang menuntunku foreplay. Malah, dia kemudian menunggangiku karena aku tidak mengerti ke mana aku harus memasukan penisku. Naruto, kau tahu? Lubangnya sangat erat, lebih erat dari perempuan manapun. Setiap aku menusukka-"

"Sudah-sudah! Berhenti! Kita tidak pernah membicarakan seks secara eksplisit pada sahabat terdekat sekalipun! Sekarang berhentilah berbicara dan ayo kita latihan sekarang karena Shikamaru sudah ada di bawah tapi dia sedang-"

"Aku sedang apa? Kalian sendiri sedang membicarakan apa?" Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong teriakan histeris Naruto. Naruto mematung di tempat dan mulai berkeringat dingin membayangkan kelakuan Sai yang tidak terduga. Shikamaru sendiri hanya berdiri dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Kalau Sai sampai bilang hal yang tidak terduga…

"Shikamaru, aku biseksual dan aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tidur denganku rabu 2 minggu yang lalu." Ucap Sai dengan gampangnya.

Benar kan? Orang gila satu ini…!

 **So get in so get out So get in so get out So get in so get out So get in so get out So get in so get out So get in so get out So get in so get out!**

 **[Alexandros] – Stimulator**

28 Agustus

"Baiklah, ini lagu terakhir dari kami. Lagu ini menyimbolkan misi kami selama ini, untuk membangunkan jiwa pemberontak kalian!" sahut Shikamaru lewat mic. Aula malam itu sangat penuh dan para pendengar bersorak membalas seruan Shikamaru. Pria itu sendiri dibanjiri keringat, bahkan rambutnya yang biasanya kaku seperti diberi spray rambut berlebihan menempel di dahinya. Suasana ruangan penuh dan panas, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang ingin keluar maupun merasa tertekan. Bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Para rocker sejati akan selalu ikut rocking bersama nada liar, bukan menjadi satu dengan dunia ini yang telah dijajah oleh gadget dan tren.

"Seberapa banyak dari kalian yang selalu dicekokan orang tua kalian untuk mencari kerja di kantor dan mengenakan dasi sebagai kalung anjing yang memenjarakan kalian?! Yang berkata kalau uang dan jabatan lebih baik daripada memenuhi tujuan hidup kalian?! Yang berkata kalau tujuan hidup kalian hanya untuk mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya?!"

Para penonton langsung bersorak liar penuh kemarahan. Beberapa mengacungkan tonjokannya ke langit.

"Seberapa banyak dari kalian yang capek pada hidup yang begitu-begitu saja?! Pada teman-teman kalian yang memaksa kalian untuk mengikuti standar mereka untuk tetap bertahan dalam hubungan?! Pada pacar kalian yang menuntut kesempurnaan dalam hubungan?!"

Teriakan para penonton semakin menggila.

Naruto yang berada di belakang drum set hanya memandangi betapa hebatnya gambaran konser tersebut. Para penonton bergerak bersamaan seperti kumpulan semut dalam mangkuk. Sai dan Neji melepaskan tali kekang mereka dan memainkan instrumen mereka, bergerak menjadi stimulator bagi lautan manusia di hadapan mereka. Shikamaru melepaskan teriakan-teriakan screamo yang selaras dengan nada berat gitar melodic Neji, menuntun semua pendengar untuk ikut melepaskan amarah dan semangat mereka. Kini hampir tiba saatnya penutupan dan lagu terakhir dari band mereka, band yang telah mereka bentuk dari semenjak mereka masih SMA. Setelah mereka semua lulus, Victims Tryin' To Kill akhirnya debut sebagai band hark-rock indie.

"Teriakan kemarahan kalian pada ketidak adilan dunia ini dan biarkan lagu ini mengalir menjadi bagian dari darah kalian!" teriak Shikamaru yang sudah seperti kerasukan. Tangannya mengepal keras hingga uratnya bisa terlihat jelas oleh Naruto. Langsung Naruto memainkan opening lagu terakhir mereka malam ini. Tak lama kemudian teriakan melodic scream Shikamaru menemani amukan irama drumnya. Anthem of the rebels dimulai,

 **Tryin' to kill the prejudice but the prejudice killed me instead!**

Sai dan Neji kemudian mengekor dengan permainan instrumen petik mereka, memainkan nada secepat yang mereka bisa. Naruto memperlambat drumnya dan menabuh lebih keras. Para penonton berteriak dan memulai head banging dan menonjok udara mengikuti irama mereka. Shikamaru mengikuti head banging mereka dan akhirnya menyanyikan verse pertama,

 **Tonight I can't sleep, not when they crawling then leap**

 **Slowly they sneak into my feet, I know that soon they're gonna feed**

 **They have the face of those dearest that I've ever meet**

 **Oh God Oh God Oh God!**

 **They said it will save me but I feel like I'm being ripped**

Shikamaru meneriakan scream dari akhir verse 1,

 **I will live long but I've died already tonight!**

 **But no!**

 **Not if I kill them tonight!**

Gitar melodic Neji menguasai panggung, menemani vokal Shikamaru yang kembali normal, menyanyikan reff,

 **On this long road I rampage through to see if I can catch them and smash them into nomore**

 **Yet they call my loved ones and they catch me instead**

 **On this long road I was caught and death sentences will be throwed into me if I rebel some more**

 **Yeah but I won't surrender until I'm dead**

Gitar dan bass Neji dan Sai berhenti, meninggalkan ketukan drum Naruto mengusai panggung. Setiap kepala melakukan head bang dan Shikamaru berhenti bergerak liar di tengah panggung.

 **Today I feel like its still night, I want to escape and fight**

 **Turns out they captured all my might, oh God I can't even bite**

Bass mulai mengiringi lirik berikutnya

 **My loved ones come to me and said that I have to recover right**

Gitar melengkapi alunan lagu kembali

 **Oh God Oh God Oh God!**

 **These choices tied my neck tight**

Alunan gitar solo Neji memukau para penonton dengan nada keras dan beratnya. Kemudian Shikamaru kembali mengambil alih,

 **On this long road I became a hypocrite just so that I could survived but I still makin' plans to fight**

 **I tried to search for at least one ally**

 **On this long road I hated myself and my life and my hypocrite self but I hang on because of the light**

 **Surely they won't betray me right?**

Teriakan Shikamaru menutup lagu mereka,

 **Now it's only me and the prejudice!**

 **Now it's one on one bitch!**

 **Yet I wonder if I take the right risk!**

Drum solo Naruto menutup lagu mereka. Mereka semua diselimuti keringat dan nafas mereka terengah-engah. Degup jantung mereka bersaing dengan applause para penonton. Naruto tersenyum, puas akan konser malam ini. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari jalan belakang panggung setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan serta ucapan terima kasih. Naruto yang paling lama mengobrol dengan fans mereka.

Di backstage Naruto langsung mengambil HPnya dan mengambil snapshot ketiga rekan bandnya yang hampir teler di kursi mereka. Mereka semua sedang meneguk air mineral mereka seperti lubang hitam dan handuk kecil bertengger di pundak mereka. Sai sendiri masih mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk abu kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum-senyum ketika dia mengirim foto-foto live mereka kepada Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke pasti sudah lama tidur dan tidak akan melihat semua pesan Naruto malam itu. Tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke senang saat mengetahui bagaimana atmosfir konser mereka pada pagi harinya.

Teriakan fans yang masih belum reda dari gejolak pemberontakan masih menggetarkan aula tadi. Naruto sangat puas dengan konser malam ini, sayang sekali Sasuke tidak ikut menontonnya. Adrenalin masih mengalir deras dan memicu degup jantungnya berdetak sekencang mungkin. Dia ambil botol air minumnya untuk menenangkan degupan di dadanya. Sambil meminum air mineralnya dia melirik ke Shikamaru yang sedang bergumul dengan HPnya. Heh, Naruto jadi ingin sekali mengerjai rekannya itu.

"Hoi, Shika-chan! Bagaimana Kiba? Masih merengek-rengek seperti anak anjing?"

Shikamaru menjawab tanpa mengangkat pandangannya dari layar, "Tidak, dia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya 1 jam yang lalu. Saat ini dia sudah ngantuk berat tapi tetap bela-belain tetap bangun untuk menemaniku manggung katanya. Hah~ Aku tidak perlu ditemani seperti ini. Sekarang setelah konser berakhir akhirnya si bodoh ini bisa tidur juga. Aku pikir hanya cewek yang selebay ini."

Neji tertawa keras, hampir tersedak air minumnya sendiri, "Hahahahahahaha! Astaga! Ternyata stereotype kaum gay seperti perempuan itu benar ya? Selama ini kalian masih brengsek seperti cowok pada umumnya dasar sialan!"

Shikamaru tersenyum menahan tawa, "Kalau kau lihat Kiba di kehidupan nyatanya dia cowok banget. Malah harga dirinya lebih tinggi dariku kalau di kesehariannya. Hanya kalau dia ingin romantis-romantisan tidak jelas seperti inilah dia jadi abnormal."

Neji melempar botol air kosongnya ke Shikamaru, "Kau sendiri suka pada sikap abnormalnya kan? Heh, pacaran terus!"

Shikamaru melempar handuknya ke Neji sambil tertawa, Naruto bisa melihat sekilas rasa bahagia di matanya, "Kalau kau iri cepat cari gadis manis yang mau bersikap menyusahkan seperti ini bangsat!"

Neji menepis handuk Shikamaru dengan gampangnya, "Dan kita menyanyikan lagu kalau cinta tidak boleh mengekang kekuatan pemberontakan kita? Bah! Untuk apa pacaran kalau hanya untuk senang-senang? Pacaran itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kita, malah menambah tugas dan masalah! Aku masih senang single daripada harus bersikap bodoh seperti kau! Pacaran itu persiapan untuk menikah dan aku belum mau menikah!"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, Neji. Mungkin aku akan menarik rencanaku untuk memacari Yuuki dan meminangnya langsung." Sambung Sai tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah setengah serius, "Aku harap kau hanya bercanda saja, Sai. Cinta bukan hal yang kau sadari tiba-tiba ketika bangun tidur. Dan berhentilah mengagetkan kami dengan kalimat-kalimat sialanmu itu!"

Sai tertawa, "Baik-baik… Aku berhenti. Tapi kalian benar-benar harus bertemu dengan Yuuki. Kalian akan mengerti."

Naruto langsung merasa bersemangat mendengar ajakan Sai. Sejujurnya dia sendiri penasaran dengan sosok Yuuki ini. Seseorang yang bisa mengubah pria hetero menjadi gay, itu bukan hal yang mudah. Semua film-film yang mereka tonton umumnya sangat berlebihan. Tidak mungkin seorang gay tidur denganmu dan kau langsung berubah jadi gay. Memangnya gay itu penyakit? Seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba dicium oleh teman cowoknya juga tidak akan tiba-tiba suka pada cowok yang menciumnya. Yah, tapi kalau menurut Naruto, kalau gadis itu putus asa sih mungkin… Mungkin Sai juga sedang putus asa?

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya sekali, jangan anggap kau sudah mencintainya, Sai." Ejek Neji.

"Entahlah, Neji. Ada banyak definisi tentang cinta, kita sendiri tidak tahu cinta itu apa kan? Menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Sai, dengan senyumnya yang khas. Kadang Naruto berpikir kalau senyum Sai itu, walaupun selalu sama, ketika dipakai di situasi yang berbeda-beda pasti akan berefek beda.

Shikamaru langsung menyenderkan badannya serta mengangkat kakinya ke kursi, membuat dirinya nyaman, "Cinta itu ketika kau mau berkorban untuk seseorang."

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan cinta langsung semangat, "Ah, cinta itu ketika kita mementingkan kepentingan orang yang kita cintai melebihi kepentingan kita sendiri. Ketika kita mau mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang itu bahkan nyawa kita sendiri, atau sesuatu yang setara itu. Ketika kita menyadari kalau kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang itu."

Neji berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tasnya untuk mengambil baju ganti, "Lebay, sebelum kau bertemu Sasuke kau masih bisa hidup, kalau kau berpisah dengannya masa kau tidak bisa hidup lagi? Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau pacarmu itu ada di dunia ini."

"Hah! Itulah yang diucapkan orang yang belum pernah jatuh cinta!" balas Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang dimonyongkan. Mungkin karena ini Sasuke selalu memanggilnya rubah. Mata segaris dan moncong panjang. Masih untung Naruto tidak dibilang bebek sipit.

"Hah! Itu juga yang diucapkan orang yang belum pernah menikah dan berpikiran terlalu ideal!" balas Neji, menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Memang kau pernah menikah heh?!" balas Naruto.

"Belum, tapi aku tidak secengeng itu! Kau ini seperti cewek saja! Berseru kalau aku putus dari mereka maka mereka akan bunuh diri! Persetan, memangnya ikan di laut hanya aku saja?" balas Neji lagi.

Shikamaru hanya menarik nafas panjang, "Dengar, cowok juga boleh bersikap 'cengeng' seperti ini. Kita tidak boleh sexist, walau aku akui kau benar juga. Ikan di laut masih banyak, tapi untuk pasangan hidup sangat sulit dicari, Neji. Dan jangan pikirkan Yume-chan lagi. Gadis itu sudah mati, melompat ke hadapan shinkansen. Itu bukan salahmu dan bukan salahnya, mungkin memang takdir."

Naruto yang tadinya lumayan marah pada Neji langsung kembali dingin. Dia ingat perempuan kecil yang selalu mengikuti Neji kemanapun, yang kemudian menjadi pacar Neji bulan lalu, yang baru meninggal kemarin-kemarin ini. Dia ingat sinar di mata gadis itu, tipe obsesif, menganggap Neji segalanya. Degup jantungnya sudah kembali normal dan dia memandang Neji dengan pandangan kasihan. Mungkin Neji masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian bunuh diri Yume-chan.

Neji sendiri hanya mengangguk kecil pada leader mereka, mata abunya memandang Shikamaru dengan penuh rasa hormat. Setahu Naruto, Shikamaru bagaikan sosok ayah bagi mereka semua. Neji sendiri yang paling dingin dan sombong diantara mereka sering datang ke Shikamaru untuk meminta saran. Sai yang paling sering salah paham selalu dibetulkan oleh leader mereka ini. Naruto sendiri yang paling sering mencari masalah (atau masalah yang mencari dia) selalu dilindungi dan dibantu Shikamaru. Tapi kini Naruto sudah punya Sasuke yang menuntunnya agar tidak kena masalah lagi.

"Hei Neji." Sahut Naruto

Neji berpaling ke Naruto, matanya masih memancarkan perlawanan padanya. Namun perseteruan dalam pola pikir dan opini bukan hal yang aneh dalam pertemanan mereka. Pada dasarnya mereka semua laki-laki, yang kalau ada masalah bahas saat itu juga sampai 'berkelahi' tapi akhirnya selalu baikan lagi. Pertemanan perempuan selalu menjadi misteri bagi Naruto, pertemanan yang masalah selalu diredam dan dibocorkan di belakang.

Naruto tersenyum main-main namun dalam hatinya dia serius, "Maafkan aku. Opini boleh beda, tapi rock akan selalu menyatukan kita." Sahut Naruto sambil mengacungkan gestur rock di tangannya. Dia yakin Neji mengerti kalau dia benar-benar minta maaf dan ingin sahabatnya itu berhenti menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Sepertinya Neji juga mengerti maksud Naruto karena dia kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, memang cinta sesuatu yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Untuk apa bertengkar soal ini? Kita masih punya milyaran masalah yang harus disampaikan kepada dunia. Aku mau ganti baju dulu, jangan saling bunuh selagi aku tidak ada!" ucap Neji bercanda.

Setelah neji meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, mereka bertiga kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto melakukan selfie untuk diterbitkan di facebook dan situs band mereka. Shikamaru sepertinya kembali sibuk dengan Kiba karena siapa lagi yang akan dia hubungi? Sai terlihat termenung sedikit.

"Menurutku kalian harus ikut denganku ke klub untuk bertemu Yuuki." Ajak Sai

Naruto langsung melupakan HPnya, "Ayo! Kapan? Hari apa? Jam berapa?"

Shikamaru menyelesaikan pesannya sebentar dan menaruh HPnya di meja rias di belakangnya, "Ayo saja."

"Hari Sabtu ini. Aku dengar dia hanya datang Sabtu malam saja. Yuuki lumayan populer di klub. Kalian biasa datang ke klub itu kan? Datang saja jam 8an dan duduk di bar dekat meja bilyar."

 **You don't know yet that your vision is narrow  
Someone tries to shoot you with a bow and arrow**

 **SiM – Who's Next**

Tokyo tidak pernah tidur bahkan sampai subuh sekalipun. Jalanan kawasan pertokoan masih penuh dengan lalu lalang orang, tapi begitu Naruto sampai di kawasan apartemennya dan Sasuke, suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya security di pos depan yang masih menyetel TV yang masih menyumbangkan suara di malam hening itu. Naruto kurang suka suasana yang terlalu hening jadi setelah turun dari motornya dia langsung memakai handsfree. Alunan lagu Aquarium dari a crowd of rebellion mengisi telinganya.

Tempat parkir selalu gelap dan sedikit mengerikan, tapi Naruto tidak pernah takut. Langkahnya tegas dan badannya tegap. Dia terus melangkah menikmati lagu di telinganya sementara kakinya terus menuntunnya ke lantai 7. Lorong apartemen juga sepi, tapi volume di telinga Naruto disetel maksimum. Sasuke sering memarahinya karena Naruto bisa saja tuli karena lagu. Hah, tapi mereka juga bermain konser langsung, hal itu lebih berbahaya dari headset.

Ruang 703, ruang paling akhir dari lantai 7. Apartemen yang mereka tinggali ini sebenarnya milik Sasuke, Naruto baru pindah dan tinggal bersama Sasuke 8 bulan yang lalu, setelah mereka pacaran 2 tahun. Karena itulah apartemen ini sangat luas dan elit, Sasuke yang seorang CEO tentunya bisa membayar sewa apartemen semahal ini. Sebenarnya Naruto kurang suka apartemen ini, kurang hangat suasananya. Desain interiornya bertema putih-hitam yang modern dan semuannya rapi. Namun di mata Naruto semua ini seperti istana kaca yang rapuh.

Naruto tidak menyalakan lampu ketika dia masuk karena dia tahu dia akan langsung ganti baju dan langsung tidur. Sasuke sedang terlelap di ranjang mereka yang berseprai biru elegan. Kayu fondasi ranjang mereka juga terbuat dari kayu berukir dengan warna coklat gelap, menambah keeleganan kamar mereka. Naruto kadang rindu ranjangnya yang biasa-biasa saja, malah hanya futon di lantai di apartemen kecilnya dulu. Namun kini dia tinggal bersama Sasuke, dia harus menerima dan beradaptasi dalam kehidupan baru ini. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya, mungkin seperti inilah pernikahan; kehidupan dengan rantai saling beradaptasi yang tidak ada hentinya sampai mereka menjadi satu. Dua jiwa bersatu menjadi satu, itulah pernikahan.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan ketika Naruto naik ke ranjang untuk tidur. Tas Naruto sudah ditinggal begitu saja di dekat lemari dan baju kotor Naruto sudah di lempar ke keranjang cucian. Naruto sudah memakai kaus bekasnya untuk tidur, kaus kesayangannya yang sudah belel. Mata pemuda rocker itu melembut ketika dia melihat sosok Sasuke bernafas pelan di kegelapan malam. Naik, turun. Orang yang sangat dia cintai masih hidup.

Naruto menyusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hidungnya langsung mencium wangi shampoo khas dari rambut gelap pasangannya. Detak jantungnya berdegup mengiringi detak jantung Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membalikan badannya sehingga wajahnya menghadap Naruto. Matanya masih tertutup tapi tangannya meraih punggung Naruto, menarik pemuda yang sedikit kaget itu ke dalam pelukannya. Jantung mereka kini berdetak bersama.

Naruto tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus sangat nyaman. Dia kecup ringan bibir Sasuke, bibirnya yang kering menggosok bibir Sasuke yang lembab ketika dia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke hanya bergumam "Hn…" dalam igauannya, tapi Naruto sudah puas dengan jawaban itu.

Saat itu jam 2:49, suasana Tokyo mendadak menjadi surga di pikiran Naruto.

To be continued

Hai halo hey. Di sini saya. Sepertinya saya nggak bisa nulis sesuatu yang bener-bener puitis kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia, cuman di bahasa Inggris aja saya bisanya. Sedih. So yeah, ada beberapa poin di sini:

1\. Untuk yang nggak bisa ngebayangin suasana konser mereka, nonton Doukyuusei (Classmates), anime shounen-ai. Di sana ada adegan konser rock dari salah satu karakter utama. But please, saya nggak mengakui lagu mereka rock, entah kenapa.

2\. Lagu yang Naruto denger, Aquarium dari a crowd of rebellion itu salah satu simbol dalam cerita di sini. "There was a lot of rain, we went to the aquarium. The big fish swallowed a fish, swallowed a fish. It was as if nothing had been happened." (intro 1) "There was a lot of rain, we went to the aquarium. The big fish swallowed a fish, swallowed a fish. It was fearful and fright I said to you." (intro 2) dan ini merupakan puzzle buat spoiler cerita kedepannya. Saya main foreshadowing (Pertanda) di cerita ini (Akhirnya saya bisa!) dan cerita ini sudah selesai kalau dibaca ulang simbol-simbol itu (semoga) jadi bumbu yang memperkuat cerita ini. Coba nonton Puella Magi Madoka Magica, foreshadowingnya bikin greget pas nonton ulang…

3\. Lagu Anthem of the Rebels saya sendiri yang tulis, makanya kalau kedengeran aneh sebagai sebuah lagu maafkan saya. Saya sendiri nggak ngerti gimana proses dan aturan penulisan lirik lagu. Satu hal yang pasti saya main rima. Karakter band Naruto dkk juga belum saya tentuin kayak gimana. Mungkin Coldrain campur SiM campur ONE OK ROCK (dalam vocal dan lirik), Coldrain campur THE ORAL CIGARETTES (dalam instrument) dan UVERworld campur the GazettE (dalam penampilan).

4\. Saya lagi kegilaan rock, maafkan saya. Tapi saya juga masih dengerin Arashi dan NEWS kok, tenang saja.

5\. Ada beberapa fanfic yang saya hapus karena menurut saya kurang memuaskan, berikut judul-judulnya: Hari ini libur panjang, kosan sepi; The legends of dragon: Between human and dragon; 1 sentence of sentences of a novel. Terima kasih~

Sekian, oh ya. Sekedar penasaran, menurut readers saya cowok atau cewek? ;)

Thank you for reading and God bless~ Kalau ada kritik, sampaikan saja, beloeh lewat review dan PM. Saya benar-benar menunggu kritik anda sekalian~


	2. Chapter 2

**Exclusive Terror**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, Genocide punya saya, plot buatan saya maksudnya. Saya sangat menentang genocide sesungguhnya.

Warnings: Homophobes, OOC, no girly man.

 **Because you're dead already!**

 **SiM – Who's Next**

28 Agustus

Suasana pagi itu sangatlah damai. Musik klasik kesukaan Sasuke mengalun melalui alarm, memberikan efek tenang pada hati. Naruto, yang walaupun masih sangat mengantuk, bisa merasakan gerakan di tempat tidurnya, menandakan Sasuke mulai bangun dan akan segera mandi. Ia meninggalkan alarmnya terus mengalunkan "Moonlight" karya Beethoven untuk mengisi suasana. Suhu masih sangat rendah dan Naruto menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi telinganya. Lembutnya seprai dan bantalnya ditambah hangatnya dilingkupi oleh selimut membuatnya semakin malas untuk bangun.

Matanya masih sangat berat untuk dibuka hingga rasanya sedikit sakit. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk menarik bantalnya dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya ia tekan hingga permukaan bantal yang lembut menekan mata kirinya, meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Telinganya mendengar suara deras air dan gumaman Sasuke yang mengikuti nada piano yang mengalun. Pikirannya kembali berkabut dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan kembali terlelap.

Naruto tidak tahu kapan ia telah kembali tak sadarkan diri dalam tidurnya dan seberapa lama ia berada dalam mimpinya hingga sesuatu membangunkannya. Sebuah tangan menarik sedikit selimut tebalnya hingga udara dingin menyapa wajahnya. Moonlight telah berhenti mengalun namun seseorang masih mengalunkan nada sedih itu di telinganya. Nafas hangat menggelitik telinga Naruto dan jari-jari dingin menyentuh pipinya lembut. Ia menyerah dan mulai berguling sedikit hingga wajahnya menghadap ke atas, menunggu ritual sehari-harinya.

Sepasang bibir menyentuh bibirnya, lembut dan penuh kasih. Ia menikmati betapa lembutnya daging yang menggoda bibirnya hingga ia membiarkan sebuah lidah memasuki mulutnnya. Nafas hangat menggelitiki wajahnya dan sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutnya semetara ia sendiri hanya berbaring dalam diam. Setelah bibir lembut itu puas dan menjauh dari mulutnya, jilatan terakhir menjadi penutup, membasahi bibir Naruto yang kering.

Sambil sadar tidak sadar Naruto berbisik pada pemilik bibir itu, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sang pemilik bibir hanya membalas, "Hn." Kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendiri lagi.

Kini suasana kamar kembali hening. Naruto menarik kembali selimutnya dan berusaha tidur kembali. Kepalanya masih sakit dan tenggorokannya masih terasa sangat kering. Ia akan bangun jika ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun diatas segala ini, Naruto merasa sangat damai.

Ketika ia bangun kembali, hari sudah siang menjelang sore. Kepalanya masih sakit karena tidur di pagi hari (dimana seharusnya seorang manusia beraktivitas). Suhu saat itu mulai sedikit panas tapi tubuhnya tidak berkeringat setelah melewati puncak dari siang hari dalam selimut. Mungkin siang tadi hujan atau apa. Ia menggosok matanya dan segera mengecek HPnya agar ia tidak tertidur kembali. Jam 15:22 dan ada 5 pesan baru.

Pesan 1: Shikamaru, jam 11:02. _"Hoi. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto? Konser kemarin gila segila-gilanya. Sukses. Hari ini seperti biasa beristirahatlah setelah konser segila kemarin. Besok datanglah ke studio jam 9 pagi. Kita akan latihan lagi untuk konser selanjutnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa Sabtu ini kita akan menemui Sai di bar yang biasa. Ajak Sasuke kalau dia mau ikut. Jangan sampai lupa selalu beri kabar ke pacarmu itu. Aku capek diteleponin setiap kau hilang."_

Pesan 2: Sasuke, jam 12:07. _"Dobe, jangan tidur terlalu lama, nanti kepalamu sakit lagi. Jangan makan ramen, aku sudah siapkan nasi goreng. Hangatkan di microwave."_

Pesan 3: Sasuke, jam 12:31. _"Dobe, tolong ambil laundry kalau kau sudah bangun."_

Pesan 4: Neji, jam 13:55. _"Naruto, kau sudah bangun? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kakak Yume datang dan mengamuk lagi di depan pintu rumahku. Sekarang jendela depanku pecah. Aku butuh teman untuk mengangkut kaca. Beri kabar kalau kau bisa."_

Pesan 5: Neji, jam 14:00. _"Tidak jadi, Shikamaru sudah janji akan datang dan membantuku. Oh, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kalau bangsat itu datang lagi untuk menyalahkanku tentang Yume, aku akan telepon polisi."_

Naruto hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit ketika mendengar berita dari Neji. Karena sepertinya itu yang paling penting, ia balas pesan Neji duluan,

" _Neji, pasang alarm atau pelihara anjing besar supaya kakak Yume tidak datang lagi. Besok sehabis kerja kita pergi ke petshop. Itu juga kalau kau mau…"_

Setelah itu Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membereskannya dahulu. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan marah kalau pulang ke rumah dan tempat tidur mereka berantakan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak niat membereskan tempat tidur. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah niat. Nanti saja kalau sudah jam pulang kantor Sasuke ia bereskan, seperti biasa. Omong-omong soal Sasuke, ia membalas segera pesan Sasuke,

" _Iya-iya, teme. Aku baru bangun. Setelah makan aku ambil laundrynya. Jangan selingkuh dengan sekretarismu."_

Sambil menahan tawa ia kemudian membalas pesan Shikamaru,

" _Kepalaku masih sakit. Besok aku pasti akan datang, leader. Kecuali ada hal menakjubkan seperti alien datang ke bumi aku baru bolos kerja. Omong-omong bujuk Neji untuk beli anjing. Aku bosan main dengan Akamaru terus, aku mau anjing baru."_

Ping! Ada balasan dari Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat pesan barunya.

Sasuke, jam 15:30. _"Ada obat sakit kepala di rak obat. Di sebelahnya ada obat tidur, jangan sampai tertukar. Yang obat sakit kepala tutup botolnya warna merah, obat tidur warna putih. Kalau aku pulang sampai menemukan kau overdosis, aku selingkuh saja dengan sekretarisku. Selama kau masih hidup aku tidak akan main dengan orang lain, makanya jaga baik-baik hidupmu itu. Dobe."_

Naruto langsung tertawa sejadi-jadinya setelah membaca pesan Sasuke,

" _Tenang saja! Aku akan hidup sampai 1000 tahun ke depan, kau harus tahan hidup denganku sampai 1000 tahun!"_

 **What if our days run short?  
Time is so hard to know.**

 **Nine Lashes – Galaxy**

Rasanya lidah Naruto ingin dilepas saja. Nasi goreng yang dimasak Sasuke penuh dengan potongan kecil paprika yang rasanya pahit sekali. Dari kecil Naruto tidak pernah suka sayuran yang satu itu sampai ia sering dihukum ibunya (dan itu membuatnya semakin membenci paprika). Namun saat ini bukan hanya rasa pahit paprika yang ia benci, melainkan ingatan segar tentang orangtuanya juga. Mata Naruto memandang sendu ke arah langit berawan.

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan mengambil laundry. Karena jaraknya dekat ia memilih jalan kaki saja daripada memakai motornya. Toh sekali-kali olahraga ini. Ia harus menjaga bentuk badannya selama ia masih manggung. Memang sih stereotype sekali untuk seorang lelaki harus memiliki bentuk badan yang berotot, sama seperti stereotype perempuan harus langsing. Namun Naruto sendiri suka memiliki badan yang sehat dan bugar. Ia kembali teringat akan kedua orangtuanya sendiri yang selalu memaksanya untuk selalu aktif berolahraga.

Ia teringat ayahnya selalu berkata kalau anak laki-laki harus tahan udara dingin sehingga ia harus mengikuti ayahnya setiap pagi buta untuk menggosok punggung mereka dengan handuk kecil. Ayahnya juga selalu menegaskan kalau anak laki-laki harus aktif bergerak sehingga Naruto jarang sekali diam di satu tempat, ia harus bolak-balik melakukan banyak tugas rumah. Ibunya juga sama, berkata kalau anak laki-laki harus selalu gentle dan mengalah pada perempuan sehingga ia harus selalu mengalah pada adik perempuannya, Naruko.

Ia teringat ketika orangtuanya membentakinya ketika ia baru lulus SMA saat ia mengaku kalau ia menyukai laki-laki lagi. Ia teringat orangtuanya mengusirnya dari rumah dan ia sendiri kemudian bersikeras kalau ia tidak diusir; Ia keluar, kabur, minggat. Apapun selain dusir karena baginya ia tidak diusir, ia pergi. Ia ingat ia harus menginap di rumah Neji di Tokyo sampai ia bisa menyewa apartemen murah. Ia ingat ia tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan orangtuanya.

Karena itu ia tidak suka paprika.

Ia sudah bilang pada Sasuke kalau ia tidak pernah lagi mau makan paprika dalam bentuk apapun karena ingatan akan masa lalunya. Namun Sasuke selalu memarahinya balik, berkata,

" _Kau senang pada dirimu saat ini? Kau bangga pada dirimu yang saat ini?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Apa kau mencintai dirimu sendiri? Mencintai dan menerima Naruto sebagaimana Naruto apa adanya?"_

" _I-iya. Tentu saja, aku adalah aku dan aku bangga dengan diriku saat ini!"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan benci masa lalumu lagi, dobe."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Dirimu saat ini terbentuk oleh apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kalau kau mencintai dirimu saat ini, bersyukurlah pada masa lalumu karena itulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi Naruto yang selalu kau banggakan. Menjadi Naruto yang sangat peduli karena mengerti rasanya terbuang dan kesepian. Kau adalah hasil dari masa lalumu, jadi terimalah masa lalumu dengan lapang dada sebagaimana seharusnya seorang manusia lakukan."_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan membiarkan kabut berbentuk dari nafasnya. Udara mulai semakin dingin dan kepalanya masih sakit.

Jalan yang ia ambil sangat sepi, mungkin karena saat itu belum jam pulang kantor. Jalan itu melewati lapangan rumput yang tidak terurus dan melalui sungai kecil. Naruto muak dengan keheningan yang malah membuatnya semakin pusing dengan ingatan akan orang tuanya dan nasihat Sasuke. Ia berhenti di tengah jebatan kecil untuk memasang handsfreenya. Ia ingin rock membawanya lari dari semua ini, seperti biasa. Ia ingin perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan ini dapat tersampaikan setidaknya kepada dirinya sendiri melalui rock. Namun gerakan dan keinginannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang mengapung diam di pinggir sungai.

Sebuah mayat.

 **Can you see?  
Evidences are perfection  
Look past the circumstances  
And find some meaning**

 **Ivoryline – The Last Words**

30 Agustus

Suasana di klub tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru biasa singgah berjalan seperti biasa. Lagu-lagu remix Queens sedang dilantunkan oleh DJ dan lampu dinyalakan berkerlap-kerlip membutakan mata. Beberapa pria bermain bilyar dan bermesraan. Beberapa saling menggoda dan beberapa saling berciuman. Naruto selalu teringat perkataan Shikamaru setiap mereka masuk ke klub ini,

" _Selamat datang di Sodom dan Gomora! Dimana orang-orang menanti untuk dihancurkan dan dibunuh!"_

Heh, di saat-saat seperti ini Naruto memang tidak bisa membela perlakuan orang-orang ini. Kadang ada saja yang bertransaksi obat-obatan dan kadang bisa saja ada pelacuran. Tapi itu bukan urusan Naruto dan teman-temannya, mereka datang hanya untuk menikmati suasana klub tanpa dipandang aneh. Tidak semua gay pelacur dan tidak semua gay pemakai obat. Lagipula para kaum hetero juga ada yang pemakai dan ada yang tidak kok.

Malam itu Shikamaru dan Sai bersamanya, dengan rencana untuk melihat 'Yuuki' ini. Shikamaru sedang bermain bilyar dengan Sai sambil menunggu kedatangan 'Madonna' milik Sai. Sementara itu dia duduk di bar, minum coke (Naruto akan pulang dengan motor, dia tidak boleh mabuk). Sasuke ikut, tapi dia akan menyusul. Masih ada laporan yang harus dikerjakan katanya.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa datang bersama mereka. Kalau saja Sasuke sudah bersamanya saat ini, mereka akan menari bersama dan mungkin minum alkohol bersama. Tingkat ketahanan Sasuke terhadap alkohol lumayan bagus dibanding Naruto. Lagipula, Sasukelah yang akan menyetir mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Sudah lama Naruto tidak mabuk, Sasuke tidak pernah suka melihat keadaan Naruto setelah mabuk (muntah-muntah, rewel seperti anak kecil, sakit kepala) sehingga Naruto membatasi kegiatan minumnya. Apapun yang Sasuke inginkan darinya akan ia kabulkan.

"Hoi, Uzumaki Naruto!" sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Naruto segera berbalik untuk menemui siapa kira-kira yang menyapanya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru lagi. Si pemilik mata biru itu berambut pirang juga seperti Naruto, namun rambutnya lebih panjang dan lebih pucat. Ujung rambutnya sudah mencapai pundaknya dan rambutnya diikat setengah. Cengiran sombong milik si mata biru itu mirip dengan cengiran Sasuke, tapi lebih licik dibandingkan sombong. Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika ia kembali teringat pada teman lamanya itu.

"Matsumoto Shiroi-san? Astaga! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Aih, wajahmu masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu!" ucap Naruto, menyaingi musik keras dari speaker klub, sambil meraih tangan si mata biru itu. Tangannya terasa lembut dan licin seperti biasa, entah kenapa. Mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan sebentar. Shiroi pemilik sekaligus koki dari restoran kecil tempat Naruto dulu sambilan sambil memulai debutnya. Pria itu sudah banyak membantunya dalam mencarikan apartemen murah dan dalam hal-hal lain. Naruto banyak berhutang budi padanya.

"Shiroi-san? Hey, aku hanya lebih tua… Berapa? Tunggu… Hm, mungkin hanya lebih tua 5 tahun darimu! Sekarang aku masih 26! Panggil saja aku Shiroi-kun! Bagaimana bandmu hm? Victims Tryin' to Kill? Sudah berhasil membunuh siapapun?"

Naruto tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu mantan bossnya di klub ini. Ia tahu kalau Shiroi juga gay tapi ia tahu pria itu punya klub langganannya sendiri. Hari-hari ini ia benar-benar kebanjiran kejutan.

"Victims masih jalan, malah kami tambah banyak fans! Kami masih belum buat album atau single, tapi kami sudah jarang mengcover lagu band rock lain! Shiroi-kun, aku pikir kau biasanya ke klub Nirvana! Ada urusan apa ke sini?"

"Hmph! Nanti aku ceritakan. Saat ini aku penasaran denganmu, Naruto!"

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya?"

"2 hari yang lalu, kau yang menemukan mayat Higurashi Endo, kan? Kau menemukannya mengambang di sungai?"

Naruto langsung teringat kejadian tidak mengenakan itu. Karena kejadian itu dia harus diam di kantor polisi hingga larut malam untuk menjelaskan penemuannya dan dia juga tidak berhasil mengambil laundry. Besok paginya dia terlambat sampai di studio, harus menjelaskan penemuannya lagi pada Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji sampai dia sendiri bosan mendengar suaranya. Tentunya berita itu muncul di TV. Pagi dan sorenya dia diwawancarai oleh beberapa stasiun TV serta wartawan koran. Karena wawancara itulah ia terlambat ke studio dan terlambat pulang. Padahal Sasuke sudah menjanjikan makan malam bersama. Sialan…

"Ah… Itu…" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Memang benar aku yang menemukannya… Sedang sial aku saat itu…"

Shiroi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto terbingung-bingung sendiri, "Hahahaha! Naruto-kun! Justru kau beruntung sekali bisa menemukan mayat itu! Dia itu pembunuh dari kaum kita kau tahu!"

"Kaum… Kita…?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kaum kita, gay." Jawab Shiroi setengah berbisik seperti memberitahukan sebuah rahasia. "Kau tidak memperhatikan berita apa? Sudah banyak kaum kita yang terenggut nyawanya oleh orang-orang semacam itu!"

"Orang-orang…?"

"Mereka, kaum homophobic. Mereka yang benar-benar benci pada gay dan lesbi. Kau tidak punya TV apa setelah pindah ke apartemen pacarmu itu?"

"Eh?! Kami punya TV kok! Tapi maksudku, itu kan masih rumor! Kau tahu sendiri kita tidka bisa langsung percaya perkataan polis-"

"Aku serius, Naruto..!" Wajah panjang Shiroi langsung dimajukan dengan ekspresi serius, ekspresi yang jarang Naruto lihat dari mantan bossnya ini. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Rumor tentang pembantaian kaum gay itu benar..! Kau harus memperhatikan sekelilingmu lebih teliti lagi. Jangan tunjukan kalau kau gay di depan umum! Kalau bisa, sanggah jika ada teman yang menanyakan soal orientasi seksualmu! Mereka terus merekrut pembunuh, Naruto! Pembunuh yang hanya masyarakat awam..! Orang-orang di sekitarmu!"

Kini Naruto langsung menegakan punggungnya. Keringat dingin muncul di lehernya. Ekspresi Shiroi terlihat sangat meyakinkan hingga rasanya ia langsung curiga akan rumor itu. Jika rumor itu benar maka keberadaannya, Sasuke, dan teman-temannya tentunya terancam.

"Ma-masa sih? Maksudku, Jepang sudah mulai menerima kaum kita di sini!" ucap Naruto dengan mata terbelalak.

"Yang menerima itu hanya beda tipis dengan yang tidak menerima. Tidak, jangan lihat kuantitas! Lihat kualitas, Naruto! Kalau yang menerima kita hanya sekedar menerima dan yang menolak kita termasuk kaum ekstrem, tentunya kita masih belum bisa bernafas lega!"

"Tapi, fujoshi dan fudan-"

"Persetan mereka! Mereka bisa jadi hanya suka manseks untuk libido mereka saja! Sama seperti kebanyakan pria di Amerika terangsang setiap melihat 2 gadis cantik lesbian! Kadang mereka hanya ingin menaruh seorang pria girly yang manis untuk dimacam-macami tubuhnya atau melihat betapa seksinya 2 pria rupawan bersetubuh! Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan mereka, aku sendiri fudanshi. Tentu saja. Tapi maksudku, mereka tidak peduli pada kita, Naruto. Jika kita banci seperti Grell Sutcliff, mereka tidak suka dan tidak akan mendukung. Jika kita berperawakan indah mereka akan menyukai kita dan membela kita! Tapi untuk kaum gay yang gemuk atau jelek? Yang banci dan transgender? Apa mereka masih mau membela?

"Begini saja, Naruto. Fujoshi dan fudanshi memang semakin banyak di Jepang, tapi mereka tidak berada di perahu yang sama dengan kita! Mereka masih hetero! Untuk apa mereka bertarung untuk kita? Ini bukan masalah mereka! Ini bukan masalah para pro LGBT yang hetero, bukan masalah fujoshi dan fudanshi, terlebih lagi bukan masalah siapapun yang heteroseksual! Bahkan hal ini masih belum menjalar menjadi masalah kaum lesbi. Belum ada kaum lesbi yang dibunuh oleh mereka. Setidaknya untuk saat ini… Namun saat ini kita, kaum gay, ini adalah masalah serius kau dengar aku, Naruto?!"

Mendengar peringatan Shiroi mulut Naruto langsung mengap-mengap seperti ikan. Ia sendiri tidak curiga sama sekali kalau ini merupakan hal serius. Lagipula, TV memang sering mencari-cari sensasi, mengubah kenyataan menjadi kebohongan dan menyembunyikan hal penting dengan hal lain yang lebih populer. Namun, jika hal ini benar-benar serius? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Sebuah tepukan lembut tiba di pundaknya, menenangkannya dari kondisi kagetnya,

"Jangan setakut itu, Naruto. Selagi kau tidak terang-terangan menunjukan orientasi seksualmu di depan umum, kau masih aman-aman saja. Tapi ingat, ini bukan hal main-main!" Shiroi kembali menegakan punggungnya dan membuat dirinya nyaman kembali, "Sekarang ceritakan, bagaimana keadaan mayat Endo-san yang kau temukan itu?"

Naruto meneguk air liurnya sedikit untuk meredakan rasa tegang yang menjalar tubuhnya, "I-itu, aku sudah jelaskan di TV kan? Polisi juga sudah melakukan autopsi. Mayat itu meninggal karena ditembak. Ada luka tembakan di dahinya, tepat diantara kedua matanya… Dia tidak meninggal karena tenggelam atau apa, dia ditembak…" bulu kuduk Naruto bergidik ketika ia kembali mengingat keadaan tubuh bengkak biru itu.

Shiroi mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Hm… Begitu…" kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman liciknya (yang naruto pikir tidak pernah bisa diubah. Tidak peduli Shiroi sedang menipu atau tidak). "Hanya itu saja info yang aku butuhkan. Hahaha! Terima kasih, Naruto!" Shiroi menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto yang masih tegang, "Kau mau minum apa? Aku traktir!"

Naruto langsung mengerjap, "Ah! Aku pulang naik motor, aku tidak bisa minum!" namun dalam hatinya ia mengumpat. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia butuh minum. Untuk menenangkan syarafnya dan melupakan hal-hal yang tidak enak. Tapi tidak! Ketahanannya terhadap alkohol sangat rendah dan dia masih sayang nyawanya!

"Hmph! Sayang sekali…" kata Shiroi dengan nada yang disedih-sedihkan. Dia kemudian memanggil pelayan bar untuk memesan minumannya dan kembali kepada Naruto. Saat itu pikiran Naruto sedang penuh sehingga rasanya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Ia pandangi Shiroi yang lebih terlihat seperti rubah baginya. Pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya, bagaimana Shiroi bisa yakin tentang pembunuhan ini? Ataukah mungkin pembunuhan ini bisa dibilang pembantaian?

"Apa itu teman-temanmu?" tanya Shiroi sambil mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, memandang ke belakang Naruto. Naruto sendiri menjadi terkaget-kaget dan langsung berbalik.

Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya terlihat semakin muram. Dia memakai jaket kulit hitam dan kaus putih polos dengan jeans abu. Sepatu sneakers kesayangannya yang sudah robek-robek masih dipakainya, namun tali sneakers itu selalu terikat rapi seperti biasa; panjang 'telinga kelinci' satu dengan yang lainnya selalu sama. Gaya jalannya kembali santai, lebih seperti hidup tidak hidup. Shikamaru selalu terlihat tidak niat hidup jika tidak sedang mempersiapkan konser atau sedang manggung.

Sai terlihat semakin dan semakin sombong, mungkin lebih terlihat bahagia. Naruto belum pernah melihat Sai penuh dengan emosi sebelumnya. Dia berjalan seperti melompat-lompat, mungkin dia memenangkan permainan bilyar tadi. Tumben, karena Shikmaru biasanya selalu menang. Gaya pakaian Sai juga semakin berubah, berubah menjadi semakin 'gay'; kaus abu v-neck ketat dengan lengan semi-long yang memperlihatkan sedikit pusarnya dan celana skinny abu ngatung. Anting di telinga kirinya juga berganti menjadi bulatan berwarna pink stabilo (yang Naruto dan Shikamaru sendiri jijik melihatnya). Sebenarnya Naruto bingung, dia sendiri yang gay tidak pernah berpakaian seperti itu. Apa selama ini dia salah berpakaian sebagai gay atau semua itu hanya stereotype?

"i-iya, mereka rekan bandku…" jawab Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa rumor tersebut benar, namun hatinya masih menentangnya. Ia tidak ingin percaya karena ia tahu, jika rumor itu benar maka hari-hari bahagia ini akan segera berakhir. Ia tidak takut mati, ia yakin ia bisa bertahan hidup. Ia juga yakin, meyakinkan dirinya, kalau Shikamaru dan Kiba dapat melindungi diri mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia akan menjaganya. Mereka akan saling menjaga. Ya…

Naruto membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya dan tersenyum kembali, membiarkan pandangan positif menguasai kepalanya lagi. Lagipula, hal yang belum terjadi lebih baik jangan dipikirkan terlalu serius kan? Ya kan?

"Hoi, Naruto, siapa temanmu ini?" tanya Sai dengan senyum absurdnya lagi. Naruto bisa merasakan pandangan curiga Shiroi pada Sai.

"Ini Matsumoto Shiroi, mantan bossku waktu aku masih kerja part-time di restoran. Waktu kita masih debut, ingat?" Naruto kemudian beralih kembali ke Shiroi, "Shiroi-kun, ini rekan bandku, Sai di bass (Sai mengangkat tangannya) dan Shikamaru di vokal sekaligus penulis lirik kami (Shikamaru hanya menguap dan menggosok leher belakangnya)."

Shiroi tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya (yang entah kenapa taringnya menonjol sekali) terlihat, "Aku Matsumoto Shiroi." Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantung T-shirtnya, "Ini kartu namaku."

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sambil menikmati sedikit alkohol (kecuali Naruto, yang ngiler setiap melihat gelas teman-temannya). Shiroi adalah orang yang unik di mata Naruto, dia selalu berhasil bersosialisasi dengan orang lain (sekaligus membuat orang lain takut terhadapnya). Jarang ada orang yang selalu berhasil berteman dengan semua orang, mungkin mantan bossnya ini sangat ekstrovert. Malah, Sai yang seringnya salah paham dalam berbagai macam langsung mengerti apapun yang dikatakan Shiroi. Lebih lagi Shiroi yang mengubah dirinya sendiri seperti bunglon dan menyesuaikan otaknya sesuai otak Sai. Shikamaru yang tadinya malas juga mulai bersemangat untuk membicarakan hal-hal remeh yang penting seperti penggunaan tabung gas dan kompor elektrik.

Saat mereka tengah asiknya mengobrol, Shiroi mengecek HPnya dan warna matanya menjadi semakin bersinar. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada rasa takut setiap ia melihat mata biru itu bersinar.

"Hah! Akhirnya Yuuki-chan datang~" nyanyi Shiroi dengan nada main-main. Tangannya mengoyang-goyangkan HPnya. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai (terutama Sai) langsung terkaget-kaget. Namun mereka segera menyingkirkan pemikiran itu dan mengingatkan diri mereka kalau Yuuki milik Sai dan Yuuki yang Shiroi sebutkan mungkin saja berbeda. Akan tetapi semua itu langsung hilang ketika seorang pria mendatangi mereka.

Pria itu memakai kemeja putih tidak berlengan dengan gelang platinum di kedua lengannya. Celananya Jeans hitam yang sedikit gombrang dan kepanjangan, menutupi kedua sisi sneakers putihnya. Naruto akui tubuh pria itu lumayan bagus, seksi malah. Tangannya langsing dan panjang, dengan jari lentik dan kuku yang bagus pula. Namun wajahnya terlihat ketakutan dan sedikit tegang. Rambut hitamnya bergelombang panjang hingga melewati bahu, menutupi satu matanya dan sebagian wajahnya. Matanya menyipit tanda bahwa dia merasa terancam dan berusaha terlihat marah, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia seperti kelinci yang selalu siap untuk disantap sekumpulan rubah lapar.

Rubah seperti Shiroi kalau Naruto melihat caranya memandang pria itu.

"Naruto… Shikamaru… Itu Yuuki yang tidur denganku…" ucap Sai seperti sedang mengawang-awang di alam mimpi.

"Hah?" sahut baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru.

"Oh? Jadi dia sudah tidur denganmu?" tanya Shiroi. Senyumnya semakin misterius.

"Iya… Apa kau juga pernah tidur dengannya, Shiroi-kun?" jawab Sai. Naruto ingin sekali menabok kepala ngaco Sai ini.

"Hah, aku lebih spesial dari kalian yang hanya melakukan one-night stand dengannya…" jawab Shiroi dengan nada main-main.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai penasaran.

Tepat sebelum Yuuki sampai di hadapan mereka, Shiroi memberitahu mereka dengan nada rendah, "Aku adalah sex friend pria ini. Itu berarti aku bisa tidur dengannya kapanpun aku mau jika dia sedang mau juga." Senyumnya semakin licik dan matanya menusuk tajam ke Sai. Naruto bisa melihat rasa kaget sekaligus marah muncul di wajah pucat Sai.

"Shiroi, maaf aku baru datang sekarang. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" kata Yuuki. Bagi Naruto suara Yuuki terlalu halus dan pengucapannya terlalu kaku. Memang terbaca kalau dia pintar dan dia seorang guru, tapi dia terlalu serius dan kaku. Pastinya tidak akan menyenangkan jika mereka bermain dengan pria ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Setidaknya aku bertemu dengan salah satu fansmu, Yuu-chan~" jawab Shiroi sambil menunjuk Sai dengan jempolnya.

Yuuki segera memandang ke Sai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Naruto pikir dia pasti tidak mengenali Sai, orang yang sudah tidur dengannya. Juga mendengar penjelasan Shiroi tentang Yuuki, pria serius ini pasti sudah banyak tidur dengan pria lain. Dalam hati, Naruto mengejeknya sebagai gigolo dan memandangnya rendah.

"Y-Yuuki! Aku Sai, orang yang tidur denganmu Rabu 2 minggu yang lalu. Kau pasti ingat karena biasanya kau hanya datang Sabtu malam tapi malam itu kau bilang kau datang karena sedang mengalami hari buruk!" sahut Sai hampir berteriak, membuat wajah Yuuki menampakan serabut merah muda di pipinya.

Shikamaru menggeplak kepala Sai, "Si bodoh ini! Jangan seenaknya mengumumkan kalau kau tidur dengan seseorang di depan umum!"

"Tapi kalau begitu mana mungkin dia mengenaliku? Kenyataannya kami memang tidur-"

Plak! Shikamaru menggeplak kepala Sai lagi, "Sudah! Jangan bahas tidur meniduri lagi!" Kemudian dia beralih ke Yuuki yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan curiga. Ketika Shikamaru hendak mengulurkan tangannya ke Yuuki, hendak memperkenalkan diri, Yuuki langsung melompat kaget ke belakang. Shikamaru kembali memandang aneh ke Yuuki. Naruto yakin Shikamaru sama tidak sukanya dengan pria itu seperti Naruto sendiri.

"Jangan takut, Yuu-chan. Mungkin fansmu ini hanya mau tidur denganmu lagi." Kata Shiroi, wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Yuuki.

"Tidak! Aku hendak memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku! Yuuki-san!" sahut Sai tanpa malu-malu. Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung memandang kesal pada Sai, mereka jelas-jelas tidak menyetujui hal itu, tapi mau apa? Mereka sudah dewasa dan ini keputusan Sai.

Yuuki kini memandang Sai dengan pandangan bersalah. Wajahnya kini terlihat memelas hingga Naruto tidak jadi benci padanya.

"Maafkan aku… Aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan romantis dengan laki-laki lain…" jawab Yuuki sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak mau memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki lain?! Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Shiroi-kun ini?! Kalau kau memang tidak suka pada temanku katakan saja!" bentak Naruto galak. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diaduk-aduk perasaannya oleh pria satu ini. Pertama ia tidak suka pada Yuuki karena pria itu bertingkah seperti lelaki gampangan. Kemudian ia merasa kasihan pada wajah memelasnya. Setelah itu dia mengagetkan Naruto dengan pernyataannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tenang Naruto!" bentak Shikamaru sambil menahan pundaknya diam di tempat.

"A-aku dan Shiroi teman sekampus dulu. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan romantis apapun!" jawab Yuuki dengan wajah merah. Naruto semakin marah padanya, pria ini bermain-main dengan banyak lelaki tapi masih bisa malu?

"Sialan! Tapi kau tidur dengannya kan?!" bentak Naruto lagi. Shikamaru langsung menarik pundaknya ke belakang dan meraih lengan kanannya yang siap meninju. Shikamaru selalu bertindak sebagai garis pengaman terhadapnya.

"Aku..! Aku..! Shiroi!" Yuuki langsung membentak Shiroi. Yang dibentak malah tersenyum sombong.

"Yuuki-san! Kenapa kau tidak mau memiliki hubungan romantis denganku? Kita bisa coba dulu kan? Kalau kau tidak nyaman kita bisa berpisah! Ini yang dilakukan oleh semua pasangan di dunia ini!" pinta Sai dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, maafkan aku.." jawab Yuuki lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bingung, "Maksudku, kau tidur dengan banyak lelaki tapi tidak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka? Kau bahkan tidur dengan Shiroi beberapa kali. Apa kau memiliki rasa takut terhadap komitmen-"

"Tidakkah kalian sadar kalau kita, kaum gay, ini berdosa?! Aku sudah cukup berdosa dengan terangsang oleh sesama jenisku, tapi dengan memiliki hubungan romantis dengan lelaki lain? Aku tidak bisa!"

Jawaban Yuuki membuat baik Naruto, Sai maupun Shikamaru melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Tunggu dulu… Siapa yang bilang ini dosa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Yuuki terlihat sedikit sungkan. Matanya tertuju ke lantai dan mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seakan bingung mencari jawaban. Naruto sudah berpikir kalau dia tidak akan menjawab dan bersiap membentak lagi, namun Yuuki segera menjawab, "Kepercayaanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kepercayaan?" tanya Sai.

"Orang ini beragama dan dia percaya kalau homoseksual itu dosa, puh." Jawab Shiroi dengan gampangnya.

"Apa maksudmu orang beragama tidak boleh menjadi gay?! Aku juga memiliki agama, Shikamaru juga! Sai atheis tapi aku tidak peduli. Menjadi gay bukan pilihan kami dan bukan juga pilihanmu! Hal itu terjadi begitu saja! Kau tidak memutuskan menjadi gay suatu pagi kan?! Lalu kenapa kau menyanggah identitasmu yang sesungguhnya seakan-akan itu merupakan hal yang buruk?!" bentak Naruto. Shikamaru langsung memanggil namanya dengan nada keras, menyuruhnya tenang dan diam. Namun matanya masih bergerak liar kepada Yuuki yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan. Sok suci, padahal dia sama saja dengan mereka!

Yuuki terlihat terancam dan mulai mundur secara perlahan, tapi Shiroi meraih pinggangnya dan menahannya di tempat. Naruto menyumpahi Yuuki dalam hatinya, pengecut!

"Aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya… Tapi aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan… Aku gay, aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Aku bahkan bisa muntah jika melihat seorang wanita telanjang bulat… Tapi aku masih punya kebutuhan seksual. Karena itu aku tidur dengan laki-laki lain tanpa memiliki hubungan romantis dengan mereka. Mengertilah, aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali aku bangun dan menyadari aku sudah tidur dengan sesama laki-laki. Aku selalu meminta pengampunan tehadap Tuhan setiap menitnya karena aku tidak bisa berhenti menjadi gay! Dengan tidak memiliki hubungan romantis dan tidak mencintai pria lain aku bisa mengurangi perasaan bersalahku ini! Kalian juga pasti akan bersikap seperti ini jika kalian adalah aku!"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto tegas. "Aku akan menerima diriku apa adanya! Dengan aku menjadi gay apakah aku berbuat jahat pada orang lain? Dengan aku menjadi gay apa aku menyakiti orang lain? Dengan aku menjadi gay apa aku menghancurkan orang lain?!"

Yuuki memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Tapi aku menyakiti hati Tuha-"

"Persetan! Jawablah pertanyaanku! Apa Tuhan membenci kita karena kita gay atau Tuhan membenci kita karena kita sudah membunuh seseorang? Kalau aku, aku lebih memilih menjadi gay daripada membunuh seseorang! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan seorang wanita tanpa mencintainya dan menyiksanya dengan seumur hidup tidak mencintainya! Aku lebih memilih mencintai seorang pria dan membuatnya bahagia daripada 'bertobat' dan merusak kehidupan pernikahan seorang wanita!"

Yuuki memandang Naruto dengan pandangan dingin. Kelinci yang tidak berdaya kini berubah menjadi kucing yang penuh harga diri, "Kau tidak mengerti… Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Cukup sudah, pikir Naruto. Ia melepaskan cengraman Shikamaru dan langsung keluar dari klub.

" _Sasuke, aku pulang sekarang, kau tidak usah menyusulku ke klub."_ emailnya pada Sasuke.

 **What are you thinking about when you are coming back home with the still distant sky above your head?  
Take a deep breath and give it a thought:  
Which way should you take?**

 **MERRY – Oriental BL Circus**

Ketika Naruto sampai di apartemen, Sasuke sudah menunggunya di sofa sambil minum kopi dan membaca novel. Naruto langsung berbaring di sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya di paha Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut Naruto lembut sambil meneruskan bacaannya. Naruto sejenak melihat halaman buku yang Sasuke baca. Tulisannya dari bahasa Inggris dan hurufnya kecil-kecil. Namun novel itu tipis, tidak seperti yang biasanya Sasuke baca.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau baca itu?"

"Of Mice and Men."

Naruto pernah mendengar judul buku itu entah dimana. Pikirannya membayangkan tikus dan manusia berdiri berdampingan untuk dibandingkan. Atau mungkin tentang orang yang ingin berubah menjadi tikus, atau sebaliknya. Naruto kembali teringat dengan Yuuki. Pria itu sangat cocok jika ia berubah menjadi tikus. Pengecut, lari dari kenyataan, lemah. Hidupnya setengah-setengah, tidak bisa menjadi hetero juga tidak mau menjadi homo. Menyalahkan kaum gay yang lain sementara dirinya sendiri tidak berbeda. Apa dia tidak lebih jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidur dengan banyak lelaki? Itu jauh lebih menjijikan daripada sepasang gay yang setia satu sama lain! Tikus… Ya, Yuuki adalah tikus…

Namun kenapa pria itu bisa dengan begitu percaya dirinya mengatakan kalau gay itu dosa? Tahu darimana dia? Mengapa dia begitu percaya pada pandangan itu? Pemikiran itu sangat bodoh di mata Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain, ia sendiri tidak pernah memaksa pria hetero untuk masuk ke kelompok gay. Lagipula, untuk apa? Kenapa Yuuki bisa begitu benci dengan orientasi seksualnya sendiri? Kalau diingat-ingat, orangtuanya juga benci dengan orientasi seksual anak mereka ini. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa banyak orang yang membenci gay? Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa menurutmu yang kita lakukan ini dosa?"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan bacaannya dan memandang ke wajah Naruto di pahanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kita. Apa ini dosa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas seakan pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan adalah pertanyaan bodoh, "Apa dengan kita memiliki hubungan kita menyakiti orang lain?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berpikir sejenak, "Aku menyakiti orangtuaku dengan menjadi gay…" ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Kalau orangtuamu mau kau menjadi akuntan sementara kau mau bermain musik bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku memilih musik! Sampai matipun aku tidak mau jadi akuntan!" jawab Naruto sambil kembali duduk tegak di sofa.

"Kau akan menyakiti orangtuamu jika mereka mau kau menjadi akuntan walau sebenarnya tujuan hidupmu adalah menjadi musisi. Sama saja dengan homoseksual. Orangtuamu ingin kau jadi hetero namun kau tidak bisa, kau adalah homo. Kau tidak menyakiti mereka. Merekalah yang menyakiti diri mereka sendiri dengan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi." Jelas Sasuke yang kemudian kembali membaca novelnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada pasangannya itu. Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya tenang kembali.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dan melupakan novelnya yang jatuh ke lantai.

Bibir Sasuke terasa sangat hangat dan lembut di bibirnya yang kering dan dingin. Selalu seperti itu. Tangan Sasuke selalu terasa hangat dan halus, mengelus perut Naruto hingga ia merasa panas. Tangannya sendiri yang kasar langsung mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dan mengelus leher belakang pasangannya, membuat Sasuke mendengkur seperti kucing. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke sudah melepas bajunya dan mengangkatnya ke kamar.

Mereka bercinta hingga malam. Setiap sentuhannya tidak lagi dikuasai oleh nafsu seperti ketika mereka masih muda. Mereka saling menyentuh dengan perasaan kasih dan lembut. Mereka seakan ingin saling membuktikan perasaan cinta mereka melalui perbuatan. Karena setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan menjadi semacam tarian dalam upacara bagi mereka. Mereka menikmati persatuan mereka dan keduanya tersenyum.

Di mata Naruto Sasuke adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui. Wajahnya bercahaya bagai malaikat dan matanya penuh dengan keagungan seperti seekor singa. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sudah memerah dan pipi itu terasa hangat. Segala sesuatu dari dalam diri Sasuke selalu hangat, lembut dan indah. Ia ingin selalu menyenangkan dan melindungi Sasuke, selalu bersama Sasuke dan hadir dalam setiap peristiwa dalam hidupnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat ketika pria itu memasukinya. Matanya mulai buram dan ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jelas lagi. Yang ia lihat hanya Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Ia tidak sadar suara siapa yang tengah mengerang seperti perempuan ini. Mungkin bukan Sasuke, karena Sasuke terus menjilati lehernya, menggigitinya dan menghisapnya. Nafas Sasuke terasa hangat di kulitnya dan ia sendiri seperti tidak bernafas.

Ia memaksakan mulutnya untuk membentuk satu kalimat, "Aku mencintaimu." Dan Sasuke semakin menggila di atasnya.

Tengah malam Naruto yang tengah tertidur karena kegiatannya tadi dengan Sasuke kembali terbangun oleh ringtone HPnya. Sambil setengah tertidur ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke tanpa membangunkan pasangannya itu dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo?" jawab Naruto dengan nada mengawang-awang.

"Na-Naruto? Naruto! Naruto!" suara Shikamaru yang histeris membuat rasa ngantuk Naruto hilang dalam sekejap.

"Shikamaru?! Ada apa?!" Naruto segera mendudukan dirinya di ranjang dan melupakan rasa pegal tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan dan gerutuan Sasuke karena terbangun oleh suaranya yang keras.

"Naruto! Uhuk! Naruto..! Kau , kau ada dimana?!" seru Shikamaru, suaranya serak seakan-akan dia sedang menangis. Ataukah dia MEMANG sedang menangis? Naruto kemudian bisa mendengar suara sirene ambulans dan polisi mendekat dan mendekat hingga menulikan telinganya dan meredam suara Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?! Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Aku ada di rumah dengan Sasuke! Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan?! Kenapa ada suara sirene?!" teriak Naruto yang mencoba mengalahkan suara sirene yang menulikan. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat mengelus-elus lengan telanjangnya, menenangkannya.

"Naruto! Kau tidak akan percaya ini..! NARUTO..! Uhuk..! KAU TIDAK, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA APA YANG TELAH TERJADI! BRENGSEK! SIALAN!" suara sesegukan Shikamaru semakin meyakinkannya bahwa rekan satu bandnya itu yang paling kalem sedang panik hingga menangis. Suara sirene dan mikrofon dengan suara seseorang memerintahkan sesuatu mulai terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Naruto, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak semakin kencang.

"Ada apa?! ADA APA?! CERITAKAN PADAKU, SHIKAMARU! APA KAU MENANGIS?! ADA APA SIALAN?!" teriak Naruto yang mulai histeris juga. Jantungnya terus berdetak semakin kencang hingga rasanya sakit sekali, seperti hendak pecah. Kepalanya pusing dan tangannya berkeringat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia menggenggam HPnya seakan itu adalah tali yang menahannya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ngantuk. Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan pasangannya, karena jawaban Shikamaru menghancurkan hatinya hingga remuk tak bersisa.

"NARUTO! SAI MENINGGAL! SESEORANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

 **Who's fucking next one?**

 **SiM – Who's Next**

To be continue…

Halo, akhirnya saya ngerti kesalahan saya selama ini saat menulis. Terlalu bertele-tele, terlalu detail dalam rangkaian kejadian, dan terlalu robot. Readers yang terhormat, bantu saya cari kesalahan lain, saya pusing memperbaiki cara menulis saya yang absurd ini Omong-omong, ada beberapa hal yang pengen saya sampaikan:

1 . Rocker nggak semuanya sangar dan liar. Saya pecinta rock dan teman saya bilang saya orang yang sangat lemah lembut. Rock lebih ke arah kritis dan memberontak terhadap hal yang memang harus dilawan, menurut saya. Lagipula, sesangar-sangarnya rocker, mereka masih kalah dengan orang militer dan polisi.

2 . Hari-hari ini saya semakin seperti robot. Maaf saya jadi sulit menulis tentang SasuNaru atau kalimat puitis yang menyentuh. Tapi fic ini utamanya tentang hubungan mereka di tengah terror ini kok.

3 . Banyak yang bilang fic saya banyak typo. Saya cek lagi dan mata silinder ini nggak bisa nemu kalau di layar. Mungkin udah waktunya saya punya beta-reader…

Begitulah. Terima kasih sudah baca dan God bless. Kalau ada review dan kritik, silahkan review atau PM~


End file.
